


Mad Blood Stirring

by dragonlandsandyaoihands



Series: Mad Blood Stirring [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), M/M, No mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Rimming, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlandsandyaoihands/pseuds/dragonlandsandyaoihands
Summary: Keith goes into heat and naturally wants a willing alpha to be his heat aid. Luckily for both of them, Lance is there to provide everything he needs, (with some coaxing), and more.





	Mad Blood Stirring

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously this is just a smut fic. I'm currently stuck in a writing rut (pun intended) and am trying to just get back into the swing of things. It took a different turn than I was imagining, but I'm planning to have a series of smut fics with different themes. 
> 
> Follow me at dragonlandsandyaoihands on tumblr!
> 
> If you're interested in reading more of my writing early access or drabbles that aren't posted on AO3 at all, come check me out at:  
> dragonlandsandyaoihands.tumblr.com for more information in my bio.
> 
> Title for this fic taken from a Romeo and Juliet line: "For now, in these heated days, is the mad blood stirring."

Keith rolled his eyes and shifted a little uncomfortably. When he’d felt the tell-tale signs of an impending heat, he’d gone to Kolivan to let his superior know that he wouldn’t be able to go on missions for a little while. He’d marched out promptly to notify him, having no personal effects to prepare for his departure (he hadn’t thought it out much, but had rationalized that the Castle of Lions would be the best place to wait it out). To his bewilderment, on his way, he’d run into a couple of other Blades who had crowded around him, invading his personal space in a way he’d never seen before. He didn’t feel threatened, but a little like his privacy had been violated strangely. Another one shoved them away, glaring heatedly at them until they backed off, and took Keith quickly to Kolivan who’d apologized.

“Your scent is…different than a normal omega Galra going into heat. It would be better for both you and the other Blades for you to spend your heat in the Castle of Lions.”

“Sure. Fine.”

“I will alert the princess of your departure.”

Kolivan dismissed him quickly, but Keith didn’t miss the nod he gave to the same Blade, Tarkiv, who’d escorted Keith before. Tarkiv walked Keith briskly to the smaller transport ships and waited until Keith had closed the hatch before presumably returning to his usual post. Keith took a few deep breaths as his lower abdomen tightened and released. It wasn’t painful, not yet anyway. He’d leaked a little slick, but was confident that the suit could take it. Hopefully, the message to Allura would circulate among the other residents and no one would bother him when he arrived. If he was lucky, most of them would be out on their own peacekeeping or alliance gathering missions and would be occupied for the days ahead. Probably someone was left onboard to guard the ship, but Keith could only hope it wasn’t everyone. 

Upon docking in the smaller bay for visiting ships, Keith hurriedly looked around himself. No welcoming party to fuss over him. Relief and anxiety in equal parts surged through his body as he peeked around corners. After taking three turns like that, Keith realized that he was behaving as obnoxiously as Lance on a ‘Spy Mission’ and might as well be a little more mature. He straightened up from his evasive maneuver crouch and tried to speed walk to his room, praying fervently that no one would catch him on the way. Luck seemed to be on his side as he slid the doors shut behind him and breathed a sigh of relief.

To his surprise, a large pile of blankets and pillows greeted him. He raised an eyebrow and shuffled around the pile to find an explanation. He was pleased that his scent still lingered, albeit faintly in the room. It would serve as a reasonable nesting spot. He’d been worried on his trip over that his senses would find the room unappealing and he’d have to search out another private, defensible area to sequester himself. It was a well known fact that if an omega didn’t feel safe and secluded at the beginning of their heat when they were most vulnerable, their instincts would drive them crazy to hide from all life. In some instances, omegas ended up injuring themselves in their haste to escape an innocent alpha who had fallen afoul of their nesting site. Although commonly stereotyped as mindless sex driven swooning maidens frantically waiting to sit on any and all knots they encountered, in reality, an omega had to acknowledge and become comfortable with another’s scent before allowing them into their nest and, once their heat began, would not allow another individual anywhere near. That isn’t to say that omegas never picked up strangers as heat aids or had multiple people in their nests during a heat, but these had to be somewhat premeditated. Omegas did not go into a lustful craze for an alpha’s knot spur of the moment and Keith had always found the insinuation that he was incapable of consent to be insulting. 

Bristling at past offenses, social faux pas, and alpha propaganda, he shook his head. He tried to distract himself by unclenching his fists and gazing about the room, exhaling sharply. A note was stuck on top of a separate bundle next to the large pile. He plucked it up right away and scanned it quickly.

**Hi Number Four!**  
You ought to know that each bedroom is sound proofed and scent proofed, so no need to stress. In addition, Hunk provided a good store of snacks and water pouches. Apparently humans require an excess of soft materials for nest building, a common behavior during estrus so here is what I could find on such short notice. Alteans do not require such an assortment, but we do have traditional garb that I have provided. It is very easy to wash and doesn’t absorb any liquids, as well as providing a nice breeze.  
-Coran 

Keith twisted his head around, surveying the room in its entirety. Sure enough, in the corner, he noticed a large mound of snack bar things and water pouches. More than enough to get him through his heat without him needing to leave the room at all. Pleased, he opened up and shook out the bundle, idly wondering what kind of traditional garb it was.

…it was a giant, shapeless dress.

Keith stared, baffled. He appreciated the gesture from Coran, (maybe), but there was _no way_ he would wear this dress. He forcibly shoved the image of Coran possibly wearing the same dress from his mind, shuddering. To distract himself, he decided to shed his Marmora suit and change into something a little more comfortable before getting down to the business of nesting. As he peeled himself out of the suit, he let out a deep breath he didn’t even know he was holding. Something about putting on his normal shirt and pants managed to destress him in a way he didn’t know he needed until then. After taking a moment to feel his own clothes with his already enhanced feeling of touch, he rolled up his metaphorical sleeves and critically considered the blankets and pillows before him. Anyone in the room at the time might have noted that he made the same facial expression approaching the grave task of nesting as assessing potential enemies and battlefields. But, no one else was there to take such a note.

As he got into the process, mindlessly arranging and rearranging pillows and blankets, he thought back to previous heats. An omega only went into heat rarely unless content, (a scientifically unquantifiable statement), and male omegas even more rarely. Meaning, it was his first heat since finding himself in deep space. However, something must have changed to allow his body the luxury of going into heat. During his year in the desert, even though he knew logically that he was safe and enjoying the solitude, his body had never been ‘contented’ enough to allow a heat. Honestly, it’d been longer than was medically safe between his last heat and this one, (probably would have some unforeseen consequences down the road), but Keith had never paid much attention in health class anyway. The point was, for the past two heats, he’d been a student at the Garrison and had been lucky enough to be friends with an alpha who’d consented to be a heat aid. Namely, Shiro.

It only made sense that he seek out Shiro again for this heat, right? But as soon as the thought formed in his mind, the skin on his neck crawled at the notion and he knew that he would not ask. It was hard to pinpoint what had changed exactly. His motions slowed as he tried to think it over logically. He snorted briefly at himself; nothing having to do with heats had any relation to logic in his experience. His emotions were always going haywire, on top of the unpredictable and painful cramps, physical weariness or a general inability to focus. Try as he might, the exact reason why Shiro was now not an option remained elusive. Shiro had always been a superior officer, so it wasn’t the authority. Lately though, he and Shiro didn’t seem to be on the same wavelength, the way they had been before. Even after being apart for a year and leaving in Blue, he still felt like he knew Shiro. Since his disappearance, and subsequent reappearance, something had changed. Deep down, Keith knew it was probably his own fault. Prioritizing his Marmora training and spending as much time as he did with the Blade, basically abandoning his own team and forcing Shiro to retake the role as leader after Keith categorically refused…

Things had definitely changed. His relationship with Shiro was fine, they were like brothers after all and nothing would change that, but it was too tenuous to ask for something like this. His mind chimed in with another thought. Even if Shiro wasn’t an option, there was another alpha onboard the castle ship who Keith hadn’t considered. Who might be amenable to fulfilling that role.

Lance. Keith weighed the option cautiously. Lately, things seemed to be getting better with Lance. He wouldn’t hesitate to call him his friend now, even if their rivalry lingered. It seemed more playful now, not as spiteful and cruel as before. Maybe Lance wouldn’t be a bad idea. There was a chance that he might find the offer a bit odd and out of left field, but surely he was familiar with the concept of assisting an omega in heat. He talked such a big game, Keith was fairly sure he knew the conventions at least. After all, Keith wasn’t fully in heat yet so Lance’s mind would be clear to make a decision. Keith wouldn’t hold it against him if he said no, (well, he might be privately offended), but given how much Lance flirted, Keith guessed he would jump at the chance to take care of an omega in heat. Nodding definitively to himself, he gave one last glance at his nest, deemed it good enough, and ventured out to look for him. 

He peered around the sides of his doorway, hoping Pidge wasn’t passed out over her computer somewhere close or that Hunk hadn’t corralled Lance into helping him while he worked on the lions. (Keith had been amused to walk in on that situation a few times; apparently their definition of Lance ‘helping’ was him giving dramatic renditions of the antics of his hugely extended family while growing up and incorporating far more clever comebacks and vaguely Shakespearean lines than Keith reasonably believed reality had actually contained.) After wandering the halls briefly, and encountering no one else, Keith sniffed and was able to follow his nose right to the earthy, petrichor scent that was Lance. Although he normally smelled pleasant, now he smelled delicious to Keith, who didn’t hesitate to beeline his way over. Lance jumped in surprise at Keith’s sudden appearance.

“Whoa hey man! You scared me!”

Peering closer at Keith, before averting his eyes, Lance continued talking awkwardly to the ceiling.

“So, uh, Allura told us you’re in heat right? I mean, that you didn’t want to be disturbed, so did you need something? They left to go look some cool gravity thing by a imploded star, uh well Coran didn’t so he’s around I guess. Are-are you okay?”

Keith didn’t respond so Lance chanced a glance at him and promptly stared. Keith was smiling, one eyebrow arched. 

“You know, you smell really nice.”

Lance’s jaw dropped. _**WHAT?** Who even said that? _ He watched in mounting confusion as Keith looked him up and down, his gaze growing heated. Keith began circling him slowly, investigating. Lance boggled at this, characteristic of an omega assessing the worthiness of an alpha for mating. Unconsciously, he pulled his shoulders back and puffed out his chest a little, preening under the attention. Keith smirked, inwardly reveling in the feeling of just relaxing and following his instincts. Lance smelled so fucking good, like he couldn’t even believe. He stalked forward, moving sinuously around Lance. He maintained eye contact and licked his lips. Lance made a sort of squeak which normally Keith would tease him about forever, but right now Keith couldn’t bring himself to care. He flipped his hair over his shoulder and exposed his scent glands high on his neck. He watched Lance’s eyes lock on those glands, inhaling deeply.

Lance clenched his fists as he forced his arms to remain at his side, gritting his teeth in effort. Fuck, he’d seen this scene in many a porno, but what was fine in fantasy was in no way okay in reality. An alpha, minding their own business, an omega, deep in the throes of heat waltzing in and finding the alpha compatible, triggering that alpha’s deep rooted instincts to please and serve a needy omega. His own mother had caught him watching one and had forced him to have a seriously uncomfortable conversation where she had made it abundantly clear that, in real life, no matter how willing they seem, omegas in heat are not capable of consent and do you understand that young man? He understood alright. But now, _he_ was the alpha and _Keith_ of all people was the omega.

Keith’s eyes were lidded and he swayed forward, trying to raise the stakes in their mating dance, wanting to see if Lance’s skin was as soft as he always bragged about. Lance bared his teeth and took a step back, trying to breathe through his mouth to avoid Keith’s tempting scent as much as possible. He resisted the temptation to make the sign of the cross with his fingers to ward of Keith’s alluring figure. 

“Don’t.” Keith had never heard Lance use that kind of tone before.

Keith froze, dropping all seduction from his face. Shit. This was a mistake. 

“Don’t touch me Keith.”

Keith blinked a few times. His eyebrows drew together. Lance didn’t want him? His scent said differently. Even Keith knew that a body could be aroused and the mind not want any part of it, but scent didn’t lie. The thick outline of his cock may not have indicated Lance’s willingness, but his scent certainly did. Keith noticed that his hand was still hanging in the air from where he’d been reaching out to Lance’s face and he retracted it quickly. Lance frowned at the expression on Keith’s face, but was thankful that he wasn’t forcing it. His dick pulsed in his jeans and he only barely resisted the urge to suck in huge lungfuls of the sweet air. Keith kind of shuffled his feet, looking around and at Lance, expression becoming cloudy. Lance crossed his fingers (metaphorically, his hands were in tight fists still) that Keith would move away further, go back to his room, or _do something_ soon. Otherwise he would either succumb and attack Keith or pass out from the lack of touching and all the blood rushing south.

Gazing down at his own hands, Keith tried to understand the situation and breathe normally. His inner omega was furiously roaring about this insolent alpha who had rejected his advances, flashing possible reasons and discarding them just as quickly. Inhaled deeply and forced himself to exhale. His stomach churned and he broke out in a light sweat. He _hated_ this. Hated the way his heat would overwhelm him, amplifying his emotions and heightening all sensation into near pain. It was so hard to think! He shouldn’t be so stumped! Why didn’t Lance want him? He did. His scent said he did. So obviously something had happened, had changed, he had made Lance mad, upset him in some way. Maybe. Was it his strutting around? Should he have teased more? Shit, did Lance think he was some kind of slut? Parading around and flashing his glands at every alpha around? 

Keith shook his head. No! Why would it matter if he did? Fuck did that even make any sense? With a sinking feeling, he realized that he couldn’t tell. The train of thought picked up where it had left off, chugging along full steam ahead. Plenty of omegas used many different alphas as mere heat aids. There was a term for it-Keith didn’t remember it exactly. Serial seduction? No, wait that was a series he’d liked. Whatever. The point was it was fine! He didn’t, but so what if he did? But what if that turned Lance off? Lance didn’t have to have an issue with promiscuous omegas; he might just not find them attractive. Nothing wrong with that. This whole idea was so stupid. Everything about this situation was stupid. He was stupid, Lance was stupid, heat was stupid. He should have just gone to Shiro if he was so desperate. Or just stayed in his room. Why didn’t he just stay in his goddamn room instead of coming out here and making a fool of himself?

Keith didn’t look very aware, eyes glossy and expression glazed over. Lance was growing concerned. He’d fisted his hands in his mullet and was pulling on it, harder and harder. He started making quiet, distressed noises under his breath, eyes darting around frantically, and Lance moved closer, wary. Was Keith having some kind of panic attack? Had Lance triggered it by rejecting him? Holy crow, he was just trying to protect the guy from his own libido. What had he been thinking, approaching a young, healthy, undeniably hot alpha in the throes of heat? Was something else going on? Had he come out to seek help? Maybe some kind of malfunction with his heat or complications? Could an omega malfunction? Okay, not a robot, but something was definitely wrong. Was that even a thing that could happen?!

“Keith. Buddy, you okay?”

Keith didn’t seem to hear him. The noises got louder, his hands pulled harder, and it looked like Keith was about to cry. Every fiber of Lance’s being as an alpha and as a friend hated seeing Keith like that and he couldn’t stop himself any longer. He reached out a hand to pat his shoulder.

As luck would have it, just as Lance unthinkingly reached out to comfort Keith, Keith hunched his shoulders up away from what he was sure would be a physical rejection. The flinch meant that Lance’s trajectory for a casual clothed shoulder became a more intimate touch to the dip between shoulder and neck. Lance held his breath as he watched his own thumb slide over Keith’s sweat-slicked skin, down, down over his collarbone and up again. Keith sighed and Lance could smell the sudden release of slick.

Having been barely hanging on to self-control by a thread, that sigh neatly snipped it.

Lance gave a strangled noise and reached out to hold both of Keith’s shoulders. He pulled Keith closer, scenting him. God he smelled so good, heavy and salty like only an unmated omega could. Lance’s grip tightened on Keith’s shoulders and Keith tilted his head further to the side. Lance took full advantage to latch his mouth onto the scent glands just behind his jawline and Keith let out a small groan. Lance licked and sucked lightly over the sensitive area as Keith pressed himself closer. Keith shifted his legs apart and stepped between Lance’s, enjoying the heat of Lance’s cock through his jeans. Lance stepped forward, pressing one knee gently between Keith’s leg. Sliding one hand around to the back of Keith’s neck to hold him still, Lance let his left hand slide between the two of them, down to the bottom of Keith’s shirt. His hand slipped underneath, stroking a thumb idly over Keith’s waist just to feel him shudder before sliding up to a nipple. 

“Oh!”

That was new. Whenever he was with Shiro before, Shiro had never really engaged much in scenting or foreplay of any kind. Keith figured Shiro was just doing his duty as an alpha and as a friend, just coming in and fucking him twice a day then leaving, and the other stuff came with being mated. Shiro had been busy and while an omega obviously was given time off to deal with heats, an alpha simply chosen as a heat aid was not given that luxury. He hadn’t even bothered playing with himself much outside of the usual groin area. In heat, it didn’t occur to him and out of heat, well, it still didn’t occur to him. Suffice it to say, Keith had no idea nipples could be so sensitive. Maybe Lance would be willing to keep touching him like this, if he asked really nicely…

“Keith, shit, shit! Please tell me to stop. God can you even consent right now?!”

Keith snarled as he felt Lance starting to pull away and fisted his short hair, keeping Lance’s face pressed into his neck. 

“Can’t you tell by smelling me? What the hell Lance?”

“I can’t be sure! I can’t-!”

Keith frantically searched his mind for something, anything, that could show Lance that his heat hadn’t peaked yet; that he was still capable of making decisions for himself. Now was not the time to dwell on the fact that Lance was behaving like an utter knot head. Keith would surely let him have a piece of his mind about omegas and ability to consent and how dare he suggest otherwise?! Not now though. Now he had to think beyond his indignant outrage and consternation. Lance wasn’t trying to be offensive; he was just a typical alpha and didn’t know any better. How to convince Lance that this was consensual? Impulsively, he reached behind himself with his free hand. He slipped his hand beneath his waistband and dipped a finger between his cheeks. Bringing his hand around, he allowed Lance to lean back.

“It’s pre-heat see?”

He held up his hand, waving his fingers, heart pounding. Lance just stared silently. Beginning to worry that Lance wouldn’t even accept this proof, Keith remembered from his (wonderful) trashy novels that alphas loved the taste of an omega, especially during heat. Hesitantly, he brought his hand forward and rubbed his finger over Lance’s bottom lip, making it obscenely shiny. Lance groaned and his tongue peeked out to lap up the metallic taste; his hands clenching around Keith. Keith smirked and leaned forward, pressing his mouth over his finger and Lance’s mouth. Keith sucked his fingers into his mouth for a moment until Lance yanked his hand away and kissed Keith deeply. Keith moaned into Lance’s mouth as Lance slid his tongue in, tasting Keith in every way. Simultaneously, he carefully pinched the nipple still between his fingers. He finally gave in to the urge to let his other arm down to grab a handful of Keith’s ass and squeeze. Keith melted against him. 

Lance chuckled into his mouth, then groaned as Keith’s muscles tensed against him and smelled another release of slick, the scent more powerful than before. He started forward until he’d shoved Keith against a wall and Keith jerked in surprise. Lance shoved his leg between Keith’s, using his grip on Keith to lift him slightly. Lance leaned his weight forward onto his leg to allow all of Keith’s weight to rest on his thigh. Keith yipped and rocked forward, unable to escape the pressure on his groin in any position. As his hips moved jerkily, Lance whispered in his ear:

“Just like that Sweetheart. Feels good huh? You like humping my leg like this, right here? In the middle of the room?”

Keith whined and threw his head back hard enough to slam against the cold metal wall behind him. It banged loudly enough to almost startle him.

“Ah, Keith, I can feel how wet you are. Soaking through your pants already.”

His hand had moved to the center of Keith’s ass, pressing hard in time with Keith’s movements. Keith panted hard, trying to speed up his thrusting at Lance’s words. Lance squeezed again and let go, bringing both hands to Keith’s waist, worming their way under his clothes. Keith gasped as the hands boldly slid under his waistband and began a rapid descent. Lance rubbed at his ass soothingly, murmuring nonsense into his ear. He spread Keith wider and pulled him down against his thigh more firmly, rocking him a little faster. His fingers slid closer to Keith’s fluttering hole, massaging the muscle and spreading the slick around more. He tried to grind back on those dextrous fingers, get them inside already, but Lance thwarted his efforts, playing with the rim. Keith sighed in frustration and wiggled more. 

“Tell me what you want.”

Lance was panting internally, casting around for the usual standbys. The overwhelming need to please an omega surged inside of him ferociously, consuming his thoughts. The first time it had happened, he’d been scared by the intensity of his own desire to make someone else happy, to do someone’s bidding and be at their beck and call. It had pleased him on an instinctual level though that couldn’t be denied and soon, Lance wholeheartedly embraced it. He’d gone farther than most in his quest to constantly seek out the reciprocal pleasure he got from satisfying another. The harder to satisfy a lover, the better it made Lance feel when he finally did. The chance to show off his area of expertise to Keith of all people? Fuck. Lance’s voice had dropped lower than Keith thought possible in his request and his hips juddered at the sound, but his impatience was plain in his response.

“I want your fingers in me like yesterday!”

Lance nipped at his neck, murmuring about an impertinent omega, but obligingly slid his fingers closer. Keith rocked his hips, body tight with anticipation. Lance didn’t move. Keith clawed down Lance’s spine, bluntly through his shirt and jacket. Lance finally let a single finger inside, just to the first knuckle, but not any further at first.

“Oh Keith, haa…”

He slid his finger out before pumping the entire finger into Keith at once. Keith clenched his whole body and felt hot and cold shivers in his limbs. More slick slid out with Lance’s finger, only to be pushed back inside with a second finger. 

“Barely even touching you Mullet. I must be pretty good heh.”

Furrowing his eyebrows at a surge of competitiveness, or horniness, he was determined not to let Lance beat him.

“Yeah. I like it. You do too right? Can feel how hard you are with me on you. Anyone could walk in here and see us and know what was happening. Your hands down my pants, your fingers in me. My feet are barely touching the damn floor so they’d know. See us together, and know.”

Keith flushed deeply crimson as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Fuck that was weird. Dirty talk was _weird_. Why did he even bother trying with that? It was fine with Lance, he could get away with saying that kind of shit, but that sounded just stupid out loud from him. He’d stuttered his way through a few sentences like a damn fool. He waited for Lance to laugh at his sad attempt, or maybe to kiss him quiet out of pity, but he wasn’t prepared for Lance to growl and pull him bodily away from the wall. Lance roughly manhandled him closer, gripping him tightly, near painfully.

“Lance what the fuck?”

“You want the rest of them to see you? Fuck. No. You offered yourself to me and only _me_. I don’t want to hear you say anything about anyone else. I’m the one you should be thinking about.”

Keith’s face scrunched up in dismay. In his books, sometimes alphas got possessive and it always turned the omegas on, but this was kind of terrifying. Flecks of spittle gathered at the corners of Lance’s mouth the angrier he got, working himself into some kind of jealous frenzy over a throw away comment. Over nothing. Keith shoved his chest away and sneered, anger spiking at this alpha’s idiocy and apparent lack of control over his own instincts. Did Lance treat all omegas like this? Keith’s belief that Lance had never gotten laid in his life only strengthened at the display.

“I’m not your property! What is wrong with you? We’re not even mates. Actually, it doesn’t matter if we were! I’m a person! I have wants and needs and if I want to mention someone else I will!”

Not that he did want to mention someone else. But he needed to make a point. It was also in bad taste to remind someone about not being mated when you were trying to seduce them, but Keith never bothered with manners at the best of times. Lance scowled darkly and stared determinedly at the floor. Keith crossed his arms and tried to appear totally nonchalant as he waited to see how Lance would react.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just want to keep you for myself. You’re so pretty like this and I want to please you. Get your attention and keep it. I want you to be thinking about how wet I make you and good I make you feel. I don’t-I mean, it’d be one thing if I knew what you liked so I could distract you with it, but I don’t so I don’t know how to keep you-“

 **Patience yields focus**. Keith chanted the mantra in his head until he could gather his wits. Keith sighed and leaned forward, nuzzling his nose to Lance’s. He brushed their lips together and felt Lance inhale deeply. Tasted the insecurity and desire in equal measures. Lance tried to lean forward to fully capture his lips in a kiss, but Keith moved with him, keeping them centimeters apart.

“I like confidence. And not being treated like an object.”

Lance whimpered.

“I can learn. I learn fast. Show me what you like and I can do it. I won’t treat you like an object, I don’t want to own you. I want to possess you. I want you to think of me because you can’t think of anything else. I want you to remember this and get as hard as you do during heat all the time. I want to be stuck in your head on repeat until you can’t bear to stay away. I want to know all of you.”

As he spoke, Lance pressed kisses all around Keith’s face, over his eyelids, on his forehead, and then down his neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive scent glands. He slid his hands down around Keith’s waist and guided them both towards the hallways leading to their bedrooms. It didn’t take much coaxing to get Keith to follow along, finally turning to eagerly lead the way to his own room, hardly paying attention as Lance plastered himself along Keith’s back, grinding into his ass and smoothing fingers over Keith’s hips. Teasing.

Keith gasped as the doors finally opened, admitting the hot mess of boys into the room. Lance strode forward purposefully, yanking off his jacket and shirt in a few quick movements and discarding them carelessly on the floor. Keith hissed and walked over, bending to pick up the discarded clothing. Why leave them on the floor? They smelled of Lance, of willing, horny _alpha_ and they would be much better in his nest. Lance gave a feral grin when he saw Keith’s ass right there and before Keith could stand again, Lance had crossed the distance and was gripping Keith’s hips with determination, grinding lightly. He sucked in an excited breath and pulled away to swipe a hand over the plush rump presented before him and grinned wider.

“I can feel how wet you are. Oh God, Keith, so fucking wet for me. Ugh, I’m gonna fuck you so good.”

“You’d better.” Keith was proud of how nonchalant he’d managed to sound, not stuttering at all. He pushed back against Lance’s groin, enjoying the warmth and hardness he could just make out through the remaining nuisance that was clothes. He gasped, low and quiet, as Lance upped the ante, rubbing his thumbs over the backs of Keith’s thighs and pressed hard into the seat of his pants. He could feel Lance stepping closer, turning his arm awkwardly to slip one hand down the back of Keith’s pants as he stayed bent over. He braced a hand against the floor while Lance let a few fingers spread Keith and wander near his throbbing hole, spreading the slick around in the confines of his pants. Lance must have been more worked up than he thought because he lost patience with his own antics and reached to pull Keith’s pants down.

Keith exhaled in relief as he felt Lance finally _finally_ pull away a little and immediately stepped out of his pants and moved, before Lance could decide to go back to teasing. Keith stood up and went over to his nest, wasting no time in contemplation before tucking Lance’s jacket and shirt around the head of the bed. Meanwhile, he felt the pause in the atmosphere as Lance froze. Lance swallowed in a suddenly dry throat. Arranging articles of clothing into a nest was really only something mates did, not casual heat hook ups. He wanted to stop for a second, to think about the ramifications, maybe try and talk about things a little more than not at all, but…

Keith had a knee up on the bed, carefully laying out Lance’s shirt by where his head would be resting, head cocked and half turned towards Lance, smiling hesitantly, seemingly waiting to see if Lance would approve and, well. Lance’s strength of character did not lie in resisting such a sight. He smirked and stepped closer, taking hold of his prick in his jeans and rubbing the head around Keith’s hole, sliding around between his thighs. Keith instantly arched his back, trying to back up onto Lance, remaining jeans and boxers be damned. Lance chuckled darkly when he pulled back, seeing the large wet spot Keith had left on him. He gave Keith a few fingers all at once, spreading him open without warning. Keith yelped and swayed in delicious pleasure. He tried to climb further into the nest when his hand got tangled in something; not part of the nest. It was the muumuu. Disgusted, Keith tried to throw it to the floor and shake it off his hand. He should have known better.

“Keith! What is this~ thing?”

Lance crowed triumphantly and shook out the garment. Keith’s reflexes were not what they usually were and he dropped his head to hang in exasperation. 

“Is this a dress? Not exactly my idea of lingerie, but this is your heat man. I won’t judge.”

“It’s an Altean thing! For heats! It’s not a dress!”

It was a dress though.

“You should put it on.”

The curiosity and lack of mocking tone in Lance’s voice worried Keith.

“I’m not wearing it. You wear it.”

“I’m not the one in heat.” Lance pointed out.

“Insightful. Not wearing it.”

Keith heard the tell-tale sounds of jeans coming off and he straightened up, turning warily to face Lance. He didn’t turn fast enough. Lance was standing right behind him and he slid his cock between Keith’s thighs, sliding wetly under the base of his own dick. Keith leaned back, enjoying the feeling of warm, strong legs behind him and large hands holding his hips still. Lance thrust a few times, managing to brush his tip upwards, catching on Keith’s rim slightly. Keith spread his legs, trying to replicate the movement. The head of Lance’s dick just barely slid into him as Keith released a fresh pulse of slick. In the heat of the moment, he didn’t notice Lance bringing his arms up and-

“Argh! Lance!”

Lance cackled. He’d lulled Keith into a false sense of security and trapped him within the flowy dress. Privately, he was amazed that it had worked, somewhat because he wasn’t sure Keith would fall for it, but mostly because he hadn’t been sure he’d be able to stop once he got his dick in Keith’s sweet, sweet damp warmth.

It billowed around him and he felt completely ridiculous. Keith wasn’t so far gone into a horny, needy mess that he couldn’t be embarrassed and he blushed hard at the light fabric swirling around his body. He huffed, crossing his arms, glaring over his shoulder at Lance. Or, trying to glare at Lance, as Lance was no longer behind him like he was previously. Turning around partially, he saw Lance had dropped to his knees and was lifting the edge of the fabric. He peered underneath and Keith clenched his fists.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Lance hummed. To Keith’s surprise, he shuffled forward and dropped the muumuu over his head, trapping him inside. His hands slid up Keith’s legs, moving them farther apart. Something about not being able to see him or know what he would do next gave Keith the shivers and made the sensations more intense. He nearly crushed Lance in shock when he felt a mouth on the inside of his thigh, licking and sucking, marking him up. 

“Lance! La-“

Keith was forced to take a few quick steps forward as Lance pushed them both towards the wall. Keith felt hands spread him apart and a hot puff of breath on his hole. Lance looked at his twitching, red hole hungrily before leaning in to swipe his tongue around the rim. Keith moaned, louder than before and bent his knees to press closer. Lance lapped at his hole, groaning in pleasure at the taste and the strong, musky smell. Keith spread his legs as far as the muumuu would allow, needing Lance closer, needing more of that warmth inside of him, deeper-

“More! More, Lance, more-“ he cut himself off with a hiss when Lance’s tongue finally slid inside. Fuck that felt _nice_. 

Lance swept his tongue over and around the rim, holding the hole open with his thumbs and licking as far inside as his tongue could reach. In between increasing moans from both boys, Lance would stop to breathe and catch his breath while biting dark bruises onto Keith’s inner thighs. Keith leaned farther forward, slapping a hand against the wall to try desperately to hold himself up and rock back in time with Lance’s movements. His legs trembled with the stimulation and despite his best efforts, Keith found himself slipping. 

“Lance I’m not-I c-can’t!”

Damn but this boy would be the death of him. Lance shuddered and groaned, pulling Keith closer. He swirled his tongue, curling it and probing to taste as much as possible. It was an undeniable fact though: Keith was going to fall down. His legs were shaking and his arm on the metal wall didn’t seem to be helping much. Not wanting to stop, (but more not wanting to break his neck in the least sexy move _ever_ ), Lance reluctantly let go and settled on the floor against the bed, tilting his head back until he was resting it on the mattress, and slowly pulling Keith to follow him. Keith was forced to let go of his wall stability and turn, bending his knees deeply to rest his palms on the floor. He sat back a little, lowering his ass onto Lance’s face. He bit his lip, surely there was a better way? He was sort of squatting on Lance’s face now; no way this could be attractive.

Apparently, Lance didn’t give a flying fuck because he went back to happily dining on Keith’s ass, happy as a clam. Thrusting his thumbs lightly with his tongue, messily mixing saliva and slick all over Keith’s thighs and his own face, Lance wondered what he must have done in a previous life to deserve this. Maybe it was the whole Defenders of the Universe thing. 

For some reason, the knowledge of his embarrassing position only riled up Keith more. Every sucking motion, every lick and graze of teeth felt intensified there, bent in half, knees knocking. Rolling his hips back, it felt too good. Too much. Keith leaned forward, pulling away from Lance, intending to beg him to just hurry the fuck up. But as he did so, his body remembered how wonderful it felt to lean back and the appeal was too strong and Keith relented. Assaulted by sensation, Keith was quickly overwhelmed and needed to lean away again. Repeat. Torn between pressing back and leaning forward, Keith moaned, high and sweet, in surprise as Lance miscalculated and scraped his teeth over Keith’s rim and orgasm overtook him. Lance made a pleased noise against his thigh and Keith’s legs gave out. He fell to his knees hard, slumping forward to lay over Lance’s legs, stretched out in front of him. 

“Doing…ha, ha, okay there?”

Keith hummed and rubbed his face against Lance’s shins like a contented cat, wiggling his ass impatiently. Lance laughed warmly and slipped his fingers inside, pressing the pads of his fingers along Keith’s inner walls and crooking in a positively sinful way. The muumuu rucked up around his prone form and chafed at his nipples and cock as he squirmed. Keith cursed it with everything that he was. Lance’s fingers spread apart, allowing squelching noises to become louder as he started thrusting faster and pressing harder. Keith forgot the muumuu and rocked his hips faster, trying to fuck himself on Lance’s fingers. His hole clenched hard and more slick leaked out while Keith shamelessly moaned. Little orgasms rushed through him in pulses as he became more and more overstimulated, his body unable to handle all of the pleasure without release. After an unknowable amount of time, Keith felt the most painful cramp yet and gasped in pain, feeling his heat finally overtake him and begin for real. It was the motivation he needed.

Finally getting his legs underneath him, Keith pressed himself onto his hands and knees and backed up, mouthing at Lance’s cock. He needed it inside him now. He whined, licking and flitting desperately at the nice big cock right there, it was right there in front of him, why wasn’t it inside of him, fucking him, and filling him so well, letting him clench down around it while he was split open and taken-

Lance smelled the change in Keith, had been ready to stop the teasing and give Keith what he needed, but then he had to go and shove his shiny ass in his face like this, hole red and swollen from attention, suckling sweetly at the head of his dick like a little needy slut. An overeager omega, tripping all over himself to get at an alpha prick because he couldn’t live without it in him. Trying to seduce with his mouth until he could ride it for hours, fucking himself and sobbing with desire. Unable to stop himself, Lance pushed the muumuu up further to bury his face between Keith’s cheeks to taste him a little more, laving his tongue over Keith’s downy skin, reddening under his ministrations. Unable to wait any longer, Keith huffed and yanked his body away, stumbling and climbing unsteadily into his nest, then flipping himself over. Lance stood and helped him wrestle the infernal muumuu off, _fucking finally_. To show his everlasting gratitude, Keith lifted his legs and held his thighs open. 

“You want it like this huh?”

Keith blushed even harder. 

“Thought you’d want to see me and how well I take your cock.”

Lance promptly choked on his spit and started coughing. Keith thanked every deity he could name offhand that his dirty talking had worked the second time around. Keith smirked at him, far too smug for his own good. Or Lance’s good. (Mostly Lance’s). 

“You kinky little fuck.” He croaked out in awe, wasting no more time in rushing in after Keith.

He took hold of himself and brushed the tip over Keith’s entrance, both of them enjoying sensation before Lance began to nudge his way inside. Keith’s breath hitched and he bore down on Lance, coaxing him further inside. He smoothed his hands over Lance’s shoulders, sliding down his biceps and back up in soothing strokes. Half way in, Lance lost control and bucked hard, submerging his dick completely. Keith grunted and thrilled at the touch, urging him to keep going. Without giving either of them a chance to adjust, Lance’s hips continued at their dizzying pace, shallowly thrusting. Keith quivered as Lance shifted, shuffling closer and moved his own hips in tandem, searching for the best angle while Lance’s attempts at gentle caresses turned into vigorous kneading. He leaned away to watch in fascination as he pumped in and out of Keith, watching the slow drag out and the ensuing easy glide back inside.

The air stuttered and Keith rolled his body up, wrapping his legs tightly around Lance’s waist and yanking him down. With a yelp, Lance barely managed to avoid crushing Keith and braced himself up on his forearms. Arching his back up off the bed, Lance’s strokes became deeper, more evenly paced and, hanging from him, Keith let his ass bounce against Lance with every thrust, yipping. Dropping his head, Lance huffed and ghosted his lips over Keith’s collarbone, then savagely bit down. Keith moaned louder, tilting his head to expose more of his neck to be devoured. More cramps rolled through his abdomen and both boys saw sparks at how tight Keith clamped down around Lance. Writhing in a heady combination of pain and desire, more slick oozed out of Keith’s hole, dampening the sheets beneath them along with sweat. Keith yelped and came again, cock spurting valiantly onto his and Lance’s stomachs. 

Keith’s back dropped against the bed and Lance wormed a hand between them to fondle Keith’s prick, still not soft even then. Spasms wracked their bodies and Lance growled.

“I can’t-not much longer!”

“It’s fi-i-ine!” He sighed faintly, huffing to even reply that much. Lance’s undulating had increased in tempo and Keith could feel the bare beginnings of his knot expanding. Keith melted, relaxing as much as possible around the firm length twitching inside of him, waiting for it to swell enough to catch on his rim. Impossibly, Lance seemed to be suddenly writhing and thrusting less and less deeply. Trying to sit up and nearly smacking their foreheads together, Keith snarled in confusion.

“What’re you doing?!”

“I’m not- going to- knot- in you!”

“Yes you fucking **are**!”

Keith surged upwards, grabbing Lance and engulfing him in his embrace, shimmying and bearing down on his shaft until most of it had slipped back in. His thigh muscles flexed and he ground up, encouraging Lance to push inside all the way. His entrance fluttered, but refused to stretch wide enough to accommodate him. Keith whined and tried to force it, yipping in pain and not caring a whit. Lance rumbled and levered himself away. Keith cried out in despair, too far into his headspace to understand. Steady hands were maneuvering him, turning him onto his stomach, spreading his legs apart. Keith complied as best he could and he was rewarded finely. Lance’s swollen cock fit better that way and dragged over Keith’s prostate deliciously. Keith opened his legs wider and arched his back. Lance tucked his hands under Keith and finally fully let go. 

Keith screamed as Lance started fucking him into the mattress, ravaging the nest and everything in it. The sound of squelching and flesh slapping drove Keith over the edge again, his entrance squeezing around Lance, driving him wild. Lance groaned, long and low, as he pushed all the way in and stayed inside, his knot too large to allow him to pull out. He purred in happiness into Keith’s shoulder blades, nuzzling in and playfully nipping the skin, prepared to stay put for awhile. To both of their surprise, his knot deflated fairly quickly, leaving them puzzled. Of course he’d never say it, but Lance was also pretty disappointed. His other experiences with omegas in heat had been phenomenal and while this was fantastic, that round with Keith wasn’t…life changing. Probably not his best performance. Shrinking away from Keith, Lance started to pull out carefully. His mortification only grew as he noticed that he was still half hard and only getting harder. Keith was going to think he had something wrong with him! What the cheese?!

Keith was still feeling the tingles of his last orgasm and relishing the warm pressure of Lance on top of him. He was _not_ ready for Lance to start leaving and he hissed in displeasure. Lance froze where he was, unusually silent. Small prickles of something ran up and down Lance’s spine, tickling at the back of his mind, nudging him back inside. He rocked gently, languorously feeling the drag of his cock sliding in and out. His mouth dropped open and his eyes rolled back into his head. He had no idea what was going on, but he was a big fan. His hips bucked harder and Keith moaned, oversensitive and wishing Lance would just relax already. Did he need to come again? He’d never heard of premature knotting or partial orgasm, but anything was possible; Lance was the biggest weirdo he knew. 

The thrusts became harder, mindlessly probing and increasing pace until he was grinding directly into Keith’s prostate. He tried to push Lance away, kick him or something, but he could feel everything so keenly and the slick seeping out meant that it didn’t actually hurt, it was just too much. In his grunting and huffing, Keith wondered if Lance remembered that he was fucking a person or if Keith was just a toy now. The idea was not unappealing in his frenzied state. He could feel the drool and realized with a start that he was rolling and relaxing into it, letting Lance’s hands paw beneath his prone body. One of them reached up and pinched an unsuspecting nipple, forcing out a squeak that Keith would never admit to. His cock hardened again as a mixture of slick and cum dribbled down his thighs and stomach. He clawed at the sheets, tucking his head down into Lance’s shirt which had ended up there. 

With a shout, Lance surged forward and buried himself inside of Keith, hips grinding Keith into the bed and shoving the air from his lungs. Holding them both still, Lance murmured into the crook of Keith’s neck, pressing sloppy kisses and getting hair in his mouth. His hands lovingly pet any part that he could reach. Keith could feel Lance’s heartbeat in his knot, pounding inside of his abused hole. He was finally hard again and Lance was barely letting him move, all his weight pinning him down. He squirmed and Lance growled, biting harder at his neck. Keith lay still again, feeling the pulsing, wondering how long it would take to go down this time. Something was different. The pulsing was getting stronger. Faster. What?

“Ah!”

What was happening? Lance was…swelling? Getting bigger? No fucking way!

“Lance wha-“

He was getting bigger. How was this possible? What the hell was going on? Suddenly, his knot was shifting, moving. Keith jerked violently at the sensation, feeling discombobulated. This was not supposed to happen. This had never happened. He could only stretch so much damnit! 

“Keith, oh, oh! Gonna breed you, fill you up…”

Lance continued muttering, low and gravely in Keith’s ear. Shit, he must have triggered Lance’s rut. That was the only way he could be like this. Any alpha could knot an omega in heat, but only an alpha in rut would deposit such large, hard concentrations of sperm. Fuck, it hurt being filled like this. Keith wriggled again and Lance slid a hand under him, clutching at his stomach and pressing in. It allowed Lance to shift slightly, but it made a world of difference to Keith. Suddenly, the angle was so much better. The pulsing, the incredible size inside of him, somehow it didn’t hurt as much as before. Then Lance was moaning and rolling his hips, grinding deep inside to facilitate his own extended orgasm, his other hand gripping Keith’s hip so tightly that there would definitely be a bruise. As Keith felt the first hard sphere slide out of Lance’s prick into his abdomen he thought he might combust. This had never happened before, he had no idea what to expect. Lance bit down harder on the back of his neck as another sphere was deposited. It was bigger than the first and fuck, fuck, was Lance getting even _bigger_? 

There was no way he could handle this. There just wasn’t. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t.

“Shhh, yes you can. You can Sweetheart. Give me a sec, it’ll feel better, lemme just-“

Keith shrieked. He’d thought Lance was just aimlessly rubbing his stomach, just grabbing onto whatever was in reach, but apparently he’d been doing it on purpose. Finally sliding his hand into the right place, he pressed deeply into Keith’s pelvis and massaged vigorously. It was a truly bizarre sensation at first. Like the spheres inside of him were dispersing, or moving, or something. Keith struggled to get them _out_. The more he clenched down and pushed, the more his own body betrayed him, swallowing Lance and those spheres deeper. His eyes widened. If he had been a female, the spheres would have traveled into his uterus to impregnate him. As it was, male omegas had residual uteruses, non functional except as an evolutionary leftover. Keith howled as the first sphere breached somewhere, fitting through a secondary channel much smaller. It produced a bizarre sensation; he could feel it crawling up, up, up going the wrong way. Lance was pushing the spheres into his tiny, male omega uterus. He knew the moment the first one had reached its destination because he was coming harder than he ever had. 

Lance had been fumbling around, fervently hoping he was massaging Keith correctly to speed up the deposition of his sperm. He knew that once they were all the way in, they released some chemical compound that made omegas feel good. When Keith had screamed and started sobbing, Lance was terrified that he’d done something wrong; hurt him badly. But then Keith reached back, grabbing Lance’s hips and driving him forward, desperately trying to get more inside. Lance obligingly ground down as deep as possible into that welcoming tight heat. He could feel Keith’s body clenching and milking him, muscles moving and rippling along the length of his cock to coax more sperm from him. 

“Ah! Ah-ah!”

More sperm was sliding up his dick, thicker than before. He rutted helplessly against Keith, probing with his fingers to make sure Keith stayed in this state of ecstasy. He needn’t have bothered. The entire pleasure center in Keith’s brain lit up in fireworks. His legs curled around Lance’s thighs before going slack, along with his arms. His eyes rolled back in his head and he came again. Maybe he was still coming? It didn’t matter. He could feel more spheres plugging him up, unable to do anything but lie there as Lance gently eased their way. He’d fill up eventually. An alpha was equipped to deal with a female omega in heat, with a full sized uterus. That meant that there’d be more sperm than Keith could handle. But they wouldn’t be able to spill out because Lance’s knot kept them locked together. 

“Oh Keith I can feel it, I can feel I’m breeding you so good, you’re taking me so well. Such a good little omega. So good for me. ‘M gonna do everything for you, take care of you. Anything you want.”

Lance babbled on as his questing fingers probed the slight distention of Keith’s stomach. He pressed down more firmly and moved in circular motions. Keith’s hips bucked wildly as multiple spheres slid into place at once and released their chemicals at the same time. His thighs tensed and he bit into a nearby pillow to muffle his cries. Or maybe it was still Lance’s shirt. Whatever. He couldn’t stop his hips’ undulations, needing more friction, more pressure, more heat. Wanting more. 

The last bit of come left him and he finally slumped down, covering Keith with his body. He knew his knot wouldn’t go down for a good while this time and now that Keith’s heat was going strong, along with his own rut, he figured he’d just stay inside of Keith until he got hard again. Keith was so warm, wet and pliant underneath him, jerking occasionally, riding high on the sensations. He wanted to please Keith. And if the alpha in him liked the idea of keeping Keith still so none of his sperm could leak out until it had gone impotent and softened, well. No one needed to know about that.


End file.
